Can't Help Falling
by luciedarling
Summary: One-shot Tara and Jax origin story. My take on how Tara and Jax first came together.


Tara sat in her desk, absentmindedly tapping her pencil lightly on her notebook. Although she enjoyed English class, Mrs. Fredrickson wasn't saying anything in her lecture about Shakespeare that Tara hadn't already considered. She let her eyes wander around the room, not focusing on any one thing in particular, lost in thought. Tara looked at her watch expectantly, willing time to move faster. Friday afternoons were always the slowest. _Come on_ , she thought to herself, growing more impatient with every minute. She was eager to get in some studying before her shift tonight at Al's Diner, less eager to serve her classmates who often frequented the establishment.

At last, the bell rang, a welcome chime signaling the end of the day. _Finally_ , Tara mused to herself. She got up from her seat and hurried out of the classroom. At 2:15pm the halls of Charming High were always flooded with students. Tara was adept at weaving in between bodies trying to get to her locker. When she had at last reached her destination, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Tara, got a second?"

Tara turned to face the person who'd gotten her attention. Before her stood Jackson Teller. They'd gone to school together for years, but they hadn't spoken much, if at all, since elementary school – they didn't run in similar circles, and hadn't for years.

"Sure," Tara replied hesitantly.

"We have a test on Monday, yeah?" Jax asked her.

"It was postponed until Tuesday." Tara answered, packing her things and closing the door.

"Thank fuckin' god," he sighed in relief, and slumped against the locker beside Tara's. "Mind if I study with you?"

Tara looked at him incredulously. Jax Teller wasn't known for being studious, quite the opposite in fact. "What, right now?"

"If you're not busy."

"I work at seven tonight," Tara answered, looking at her watch. "But," she continued, look back up, "I could study for an hour or so before then."

Jax nodded and smiled, "Thanks, darlin'." They walked to the library together.

They studied for good hour before the conversations slowly turned away from Shakespeare. They talked about life, aspirations, dreams. Tara told Jax she wanted to pursue a career in medicine; something she'd only realized was true when Jax asked her what she wanted to do after high school. Jax told Tara he couldn't wait for the day he could prospect for his late-father's motorcycle club, the Sons of Anarchy. The more they talked, the more comfortable Tara felt opening up to Jax. There was something about him that made her feel safe, made her want to open up to him, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was exactly. He was, she was learning, more than just a rebellious teenager. He was smart, and kind. And he was damn funny, too. They could have easily spent all night sitting together talking, but Tara's eyes wandered her wrist and she looked at her watch. _5:45pm_.

"Shit, I have to go, I need to get ready for work," she told him, disappointed that their conversation was ending.

"I'll drive you if you want," Jax offered.

"Okay, thanks," She smiled.

They walked out of the building, making comfortable small talk. Crossing the parking lot they reached Jax's bike. Tara knew Jax rode a motorcycle, but she never once envisioned that she would ever get on the back of a Harley, let alone his. She felt a slight apprehension at the idea but tried to push it out of her head.

Jax sat down on the bike and grabbed his helmet out of the saddlebag. "Here," he said, tossing the helmet to Tara.

"Thanks," Tara sat down behind Jax, hugging his waist.

"Ready?" Jax called over his shoulder.

"Mhm," Tara's acknowledgement barely made it passed her lips.

Jax laughed, "Here we go!" He took off causing Tara jump a little in her seat and hug him closer. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, please don't kill me, please don't kill me!_

"You okay back there?" Jax called to her, sensing her anxiety.

Unable to speak, Tara nodded against his back. Finally she opened her eyes. Everything around her whizzed by so fast she could barely make out her surroundings. Looking ahead she could recognize the local grocery store, so Tara called to Jax, "Can you drop me off at the store? I need to pick up a few things."

"Sure," he called back. A few moments later Jax pulled into the grocery store's parking lot. "Want me to wait for you?"

"No! I mean, no thanks, my house isn't far from here, I can walk." Tara took off the helmet and handed it back to Jax, trying her best to keep the shakiness out of her voice, and hands. "Thanks for the ride though. It was… thanks."

"No problem darlin'," Jax smirked and put on his helmet. "Have fun working," he added, winking.

"Yeah, right." She watched him peel out of the parking lot, playing their previous interactions over and over in her mind.

* * *

Tara was sitting in a booth at Al's Diner. _I hate working 'til two_ , she thought. It wasn't two yet, but everyone else had gone home already. It had been slow all evening, Friday evenings always were, so Tara spent the past few hours working on algebra homework. But she was finished now, tired, and just wanted to go home. She was getting all set to leave when the door opened. She looked down at her watch, _1:52am_.

"We're closed," she called out, not bothering to look up. The annoyance in her voice was palpable.

"Sign says open 'til two." Tara recognized Jax's voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, surprised to see anyone in the diner so late, especially the boy she'd been thinking about for the past few hours.

"Just need a coffee, darlin'," he smirked.

Tara lifted an eyebrow at him and said a little too haughtily, "The coffee hasn't been fresh since nine, and I'm not about to make a fresh pot—" she looked at her watch again, "seven minutes before my shift is over."

"Then get me a coke! I don't care, I just need caffeine!" Jax pleaded, still smiling.

Tara rolled her eyes and walked heavily to the kitchen fridge. When she returned Jax was sitting at the counter.

"Here's your coke. One dollar."

"Look, I'm sorry for coming in so late," Jax told her, digging in his pocket for change.

"No, don't be, it's fine," Tara ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "It's just been a long, slow night."

"I get that," Jax looked at her sympathetically with his ocean blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Tara found herself not wanting to leave his gaze.

After a few moments, Tara excused herself and continued shutting down the diner. Jax remained sitting at the counter.

"What are you still doing here?" Tara asked, the annoyed tone from earlier gone from her voice.

"I figured I could at least give you a ride home, since I made you stay later." He smirked.

"Thank you," Tara smiled, "but it's not necessary, I don't live very far away."

"Come on, lemme drive you home, please?"

"Alright…" Tara agreed apprehensively. She turned off the last lights in the diner, and walked out with Jax. Before getting on his bike, she locked the doors. Jax handed her his helmet. Tara was just as nervous as before about getting on the bike again, but she tried to keep herself calm. _You've been on it already, this time it's gonna be a piece of cake, get it together, Knowles._

"I'll go slow, I promise." Jax winked at her.

Jax got on the bike, and Tara slid on behind him, holding his waist tightly.

"Whoa there darlin', I need to be able to breathe!" Jax looked over his shoulder to grin at her. He'd obviously picked up on her nervousness, _and now he's making fun of you!_

Tara blushed and loosened her grip, "Shit, sorry," she murmured.

"Don't apologize," Jax told her, revving the engine, "I liked it!"

Before she could respond, Jax tore out of the parking lot, much faster than Tara was anticipating. She grabbed his waist tighter than before, making Jax burst out laughing.

"You told me you were gonna go slow!" Tara shouted over the roar of the bike.

"I _am_ going slow!" Jax called back to her, laughing even harder. Tara buried her head into Jax's back, and dug her fingers into Jax's side.

Before long, they arrived at Tara's house. _Weird, I never gave him my address…_ "How did you know where I live? I don't think I gave you my address, did I?" Tara asked, slightly confused.

Jax blushed, "Uh, my friend Opie used to live on this street, and I remembered that you lived near him. Is that weird?"

"Not really, I didn't figure you for the stalking type," Tara smirked at him. Jax smirked back. "But I didn't think you knew who I was before tonight. We never talk at school."

"I know you, Tara." Jax said simply. Tara looked up at him. "You're not invisible."

Tara laughed, "Feels like it sometimes."

"Well, I see you. Sorry, that was super cheesy." Jax chuckled nervously. Tara blushed, and laughed timidly. Jax reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed a cigarette.

"Want one?" he offered.

Tara shook her head. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you come by the diner?"

Jax looked at her then quickly looked away, running his free hand through his blond hair, blushing. "I wanted to see you again."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I liked hanging out with you earlier, and I wanted to see you again."

"You really liked hanging out with me? Or are you just saying that because you want my English notes?" Tara accused.

Jax looked at her, "Honestly, studying was the only thing I could think of to get you to talk to me."

Tara rolled her eyes, laughing, "Oh please, I wasn't born yesterday. I know the girls you date, Jackson Teller, and I know I'm not your type."

"Who said anything about dating?" Jax chuckled.

Tara felt her face flush.

"I just want to get to know you, if you want to kiss me, that's cool, too," he winked.

Tara smirked at him, "Oh sure, because everyone wants to kiss you." She looked at her watch. "I really should go inside now though, it's getting late."

Tara turned toward her house, but before she walked away, she turned back to Jax. She drew his face to hers and kissed him. When she pulled away, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her bag. While she was writing, Jax couldn't stop grinning at her.

"This is my phone number. My dad works until ten most nights, so if you decide to call me, call before then. Thanks for the ride home, Jackson – and for the kiss." She winked at him before she ran to her door.

 _Tara Knowles, who are you!_ She thought to herself, smiling. Little did she know, Jax was thinking the same thing.

Over the next few weeks, Tara and Jax grew closer. Jax changed seats to sit next to Tara in English, and began walking her to and from classes, and Tara ate lunch with Jax and his best friend Opie. They spent as much time as they could together. Whenever he could, Jax would shirk his responsibilities at the garage where he worked in order to study with Tara – his official excuse for his mother. Jax's attendance at school improved significantly because he insisted on picking Tara up for school every morning.

* * *

Tara awoke early one Saturday, as she often did, and made a pot of coffee. Her dad wouldn't be awake for a few more hours, sleeping off the bender from the night before, but Tara always made enough for him to heat up when he became conscious again.

After showering, Tara threw on a pair of jeans and white camisole, and tied her long dark hair into a ponytail. She didn't often wear makeup, but today she opted for a bit of mascara to coat her eyelashes, making her green eyes pop. She grabbed her backpack, exchanged the books in it for the books on her desk, and was almost out the door when the phone rang. It was still early, so Tara didn't know whom to expect on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Mornin', darling'," Jax's voice sounded like velvet on the other end.

"Jax? Hi! —" _That sounds too excited!_ "Er, what's up?"

"Not a lot," he laughed, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"Well, I was heading to the library to study for my history test next week… but I can do that tomorrow."

"Cool, I'll swing by to pick you up in say, ten minutes?"

"Yeah, okay."

"See you then, darlin'." The line went dead. Tara put the phone back on the receiver.

She heard the roar of the motorcycle coming down the street before she could see it. She grabbed her bag, checking to make sure she had her keys and wallet, and opened the door. Jax was waiting for her at the end of the driveway. When she got to him, Jax handed her a helmet and patted the seat behind him. "Hop on darlin'," he motioned.

"What do you want to do today?" Tara asked when she was settled in behind him.

"I'm thinking I want pancakes," Jax grinned.

"Pancakes?"

"I know this great diner in Lodi that makes the best pancakes ever."

"I could go for some pancakes," Tara smiled.

"Okay, hold on tight!" Jax revved the engine, and the motorcycle sped off down the street. Tara gripped Jax's torso firmly, and rested her head against his back.

"Fallin' asleep back there?" Jax called to her over his shoulder.

"Nope, just comfy!"

"Good!"

When they arrived at the diner, the hostess greeted Jax by name.

"Hey Jackson, go ahead and sit down anywhere you like," the older woman told him, handing him two menus.

"Thanks, Sandy."

"You must come here often," Tara mused.

"Best pancakes this side of Charming!"

Jax led Tara to a booth in the far corner of the diner. He handed her a menu.

Sandy walked over to their booth with her notepad and pencil out. "I know what he's getting, so what'll it be, sweetie?" she asked Tara.

Before she could answer Jax butted in, "She'll have the same."

Tara looked at him incredulously. "Trust me," Jax winked.

"Two chocolate chip flapjacks with extra whipped cream and strawberries coming up," Sandy relayed before she left.

"That does sound really good," Tara muttered.

Jax grinned, "I said that you could trust me."

"So how long have you been coming here?" Tara queried.

"Since I was a kid. My dad used to take me and brother Tommy here every Saturday. Don't come here as often anymore." Jax grew quiet, his hands folded on the table in front of him.

Tara didn't pry further, she remembered Tommy's death, and everyone in Charming knew about the former president of the Sons of Anarchy – Jax's dad – John Teller's gruesome death on the 580. A year and a half ago it made national news, and Charming was abuzz with members of the Sons of Anarchy from every charter for weeks.

Tara instinctively reached across the table and held one of his hands. "My dad and I never visit places we went to with my mom. It's like she never even existed," she empathized.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Jax looked up from the table and stared into Tara's eyes. He was about to say something when Sandy came over with a pot of coffee. Tara and Jax quickly unlaced their fingers.

Tara poured herself and Jax a cup of the fresh pot, and sat in comfortable silence while they drank their coffee.

Finally their pancakes arrived.

"They taste even better than they look," Jax informed Tara who was marveling at the stack of pancakes before her.

Once they had finished their breakfast, Tara reached into her bag, fishing out her wallet.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked.

"Paying for my breakfast?" Tara thought that much was obvious.

Jax laughed, "No, you're not."

"I can pay for myself, Jackson Teller," Tara retorted, feigning haughtiness.

"I'm paying for you, end of story."

"If you insist…" Tara put her wallet away.

As they got up to leave, Jax reached for Tara's hand. Intertwining his fingers with hers, they walked out of the diner together. When they got to the parking lot, Jax grabbed Tara by the waist. He pulled her body closer to his, tilted her face up to his and kissed her feverously. Tara responded by reaching up and running her fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. Jax pulled away far earlier than Tara was hoping, leaving her breathless. Jax sat down on his bike and ran his hand over his face.

"Jesus Christ, Tara, who are you!"

"I'm just Tara…" She responded hesitantly.

"You're not _just_ Tara," he laughed, "Where'd you learn to kiss like that! Don't tell me, I might do something I'll reget." Tara was speechless. "Come on, I want to show you something." He offered her a helmet, and they took off on the bike again.

They drove down the highway; Tara wrapped her arms around Jax's waist, and rested her head on his shoulder. The drive was peaceful, serene. Tara took in the sights of the Lodi country. Eventually, after a few more twists and turns, Jax slowed the bike. Tara looked around, taking in her surroundings. Before her was a large grassy field, filled with green trees and shrubbery. She could hear water, but couldn't place where it was coming from.

"Where are we?" She asked, stepping off the bike and walking towards the clearing.

"My dad used to take me here, it used to be a campground or something, but the guy who owned it went bankrupt and had to forfeit the land to the government. It hasn't been used commercially in years." Jax replied, watching Tara look around in amazement.

"How often do you come here?"

"Whenever I can. It's been getting harder to get out here though, school and work always get in the way." Jax smiled, "Come on, there's a lake just over there," motioning just beyond the trees. Jax took Tara's hand and wove his fingers between hers. Tara looked up at him and smiled.

They walked in silence, save for the sound of the wind rustling the trees, until they reached the water. It was a small lake surrounded by sand and smooth rocks, with crystal clear water.

"It's beautiful!" Tara marveled. Turning to Jax she added, "Thank you for taking me here, Jackson." She embraced him in a hug.

Jax chortled, "How grateful are you?" When Tara raised an eyebrow at him, he quickly added, "I'm just kidding! I swear!"

Tara laughed, and playfully hit his arm, "You're a real class act." Jax smirked, leaned down and kissed her. Tara responded by running her hands up his back and through his hair, pulling his face closer to hers, never once parting their lips.

Everything was happening quickly; Tara and Jax were now on the ground, just as intertwined as ever, but Tara could not recall when they had moved from standing to lying down. Jax shrugged off his jacket and was helping Tara out of hers. _Are you ready for this?_ Tara asked herself, as she did nothing to stop Jax from peeling off her coat, encouraging him with her body to keep going. As if reading her mind, Jax pulled his lips away from Tara, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Am I going too fast?" Jax asked, brushing Tara's hair behind her ears.

"I don't know," Tara admitted. She'd never gotten this far with anyone. Not even with David Hale, whom she'd dated briefly over the summer.

"I'm okay if you just want to make out, I didn't even bring protection," Jax told her.

Tara nodded, unsure of what to say. _You didn't have to stop, I wanted to keep going_ , Tara silently told Jax. But she was relieved. _We're not even dating… what are we?_ Tara shook the thoughts from her head. Jax was staring at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Can we just sit here for a bit?" Tara asked shyly.

"Yeah, of course!" Jax smiled. He propped himself up on his elbows and pulled Tara into him. She snuggled into his side and breathed in his scent. The sound of the water gently crashing into the beach provided the perfect soundtrack, and eventually Tara's eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

It was mid-afternoon when Tara woke up again. She was still curled into Jax's side. Jax was absentmindedly running his fingers through Tara's hair, his eyes shut, enjoying the moment. Tara looked up at him and smiled. The light of the afternoon sun was shining through the leaves on the trees, casting little freckles of sunlight on his face, and making his blond hair gleam more golden. She couldn't help but to stare at him. Jax stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," Jax softly whispered.

"Hey," Tara echoed. They said nothing for a moment, relishing the moment they were sharing, the wind gently rustling through the trees, the water quietly babbling beside them.

"I could stay here forever," Tara murmured.

Jax sighed happily, "Me too."

Tara's stomach growled audibly. She flushed crimson, and tried to hide her face in Jax's arm. _Maybe he didn't hear it!_

Jax chucked, "Getting hungry? I am too, actually. What time is it?"

Tara, still embarrassed, looked at her watch, and relayed, "3:47pm."

"We should probably head back," Jax said unenthusiastically.

Tara nodded, disappointed, but understanding. Her dad would be worried. _If he remembers he has a daughter to worry about, anyway._ She frowned. Jax held out his hand, and Tara clasped it eagerly.

"Thank you, Jackson. Not just for today, but for everything."

Jax smiled at her, "It's cool. I like you, Tara. Plus, I needed to escape today, too."

They walked hand-in-hand back to Jax's bike. Before sat down on the leather seat, Tara stopped, and turned to face Jax. She pulled him close and kissed him affectionately.

"Take me home," she commanded when they parted lips.

Jax raised an eyebrow at her, leaned in close to her ear and whispered sensually, "I'll take you wherever, whenever."

The warmth of his breath on her skin combined with the not-so-subtle play on words sent a shiver down Tara's back. She felt herself wanting nothing but to feel his skin pressed against hers. She could see in his eyes that Jax wanted the same. The tension was palpable. Finally Tara said in a small voice, "We should probably go."

Jax nodded, "Yeah, we should." Neither one moved. Then Tara's stomach growled again, causing both of them to laugh, breaking the tension.

Jax got on the bike first, and handed Tara a helmet. Tara slid on the bike easily behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Ready?" Jax called.

Tara nodded against his back, "Mhm."

Jax started the bike, and they tore out of the clearing. The ride back to Charming was uneventful, albeit peaceful. Tara rested her head against Jax's back and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she heard the sound of traffic. _Must be back in Charming_ , she mused. They were sitting at a red light when she heard the sound of an approaching motorcycle. The bike pulled up next to them, and Tara recognized the biker next to them.

"Where have you been, man?" Opie shouted over to Jax.

"Out. With Tara."

Opie nodded at Tara, who gave a small wave back.

"Clay was looking for you, and you're mom is pissed. I tried to cover for you, but I don't think either of them believed me. You should get to the garage," he paused, then added, "I can take Tara home."

"Shit. Shit! Okay, follow me," Jax exasperatedly instructed Opie. They pulled off the road. Jax got off the bike and Tara followed suit. Opie pulled in behind just a few seconds later.

Jax turned to Tara, "I'm so sorry, Tara, I have to go. Opie is gonna take you home, okay?"

"It's okay, Jax, I don't want you to get in trouble over me. Go," she smiled at him, "I had a really great day."

"I wish I didn't have to leave like this. I'll talk to you later though, okay?"

"Okay." Jax embraced her in a hug and then kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said one last time to Tara. Getting on his bike he turned to Opie, "Thanks, Ope, I owe you."

"Yeah, yeah, just go." Opie replied. Tara and Opie watched as Jax peeled away.

Opie was still sitting on his bike. Tara turned to him. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a moment, but it quickly passed. Tara and Opie weren't strangers; before he moved out of Charming, they were neighbours, and would play together as kids. Since he moved back to Charming, however, they hadn't spoken much, and a quick wave at school was about as much interaction they'd kept up. They'd gotten a bit closer since Tara started hanging out with Jax, but they had not had a one-on-one conversation yet.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised about you and Jax, huh?" Opie said when the sound of Jax's bike faded into the distance.

"What do you mean?"

"You've liked him since you were kids," Opie pointed out.

Tara blushed, "I didn't think it was obvious back then."

"He's liked you just as long," Opie winked, making Tara blush even redder.

Opie laughed and motioned behind him, "Get on, I'll take you home."

Tara got on the back of Opie's bike, wishing it were the back of Jax's. When she settled in behind him, Opie took off. Because Charming is a small town, the ride to Tara's house was relatively short. Opie pulled into Tara's driveway.

"Your old man still drive the Cutlass?" Opie asked, noticing Tara's dad's car wasn't parked in front of the house.

"Yeah, he does," Tara answered, stepping off the bike. She unbuckled her helmet and went to hand it to Opie. "Can you return this to Jax?"

Opie shook his head, and said matter-of-factly,"Keep it with you."

Tara nodded. "Thanks for the ride, Opie."

"No problem," Opie backed out of the driveway, and drove away.

Tara unlocked the door to her house, and looked at her watch. 4:58pm. _He's probably already at the bar_ , she thought about her sighed. She looked around her house. It was reasonably clean before she left this morning, but it was atrocious now. She began to clean vigorously. By the time the house was clean enough that she could make dinner, it was half-past seven.

She still hadn't eaten anything since the pancakes she had with Jax earlier that day. _I can't believe that was today! Feels like forever ago._ She opened the fridge, and was not at all surprised to find that her dad hadn't gone grocery shopping. She surveyed what was still edible. _Eggs, half an onion, one mushroom, ground beef… I could make a burger._ She looked in the breadbox and found 2 stale pieces of bread _. Guess I'll make meatloaf instead._ She began assembling what she needed.

While it was in oven, Tara took a shower. Though the hot water running over her was relaxing, her mind was racing, and all she could think about was Jax. She got out of the shower just as she heard the timer beep on the oven. She quickly threw on her bathrobe and walked to the kitchen. She took the meatloaf out of the oven and set the dish on stovetop to cool while she put on a pair of sleeping shorts and a tee. She was walking back to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. She peered through the window, and then immediately opened the door.

"Jax, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm sorry for coming over unannounced," Jax apologized.

"Its okay," Tara assured him, "if my dad were home, it might have been a different," she smiled.

"Oh, yeah, right. Is that meatloaf?" The smell of Tara's cooking permeated the house.

"Yeah. Are you hungry? I haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah, actually."

Tara led Jax to the kitchen table and got out plates and cutlery. Before sitting down asked, "Are you thirsty? My dad didn't go shopping, so we've only got water."

"I'm okay." Jax said, picking up his fork.

Tara sat down next to him. They ate in silence. When they finished, Tara began to clear the table.

"Are you okay, Jax?" Tara asked. While it wasn't an uncomfortable silence during dinner, it wasn't what she was expecting after their day together. When he didn't reply, Tara added, "You don't have to tell me if there's something bothering you, but I want you to know that you can." She squeezed his hand.

Jax stood up, pulled Tara close to him, and kissed her passionately. Tara responded vigorously, running her hands up and down his back. Jax picked Tara up, never once breaking their kiss, and placed her on the kitchen counter.

Jax's lips moved from Tara's lips, trailing fevered kisses down her neck. Tara's body was aflame with passion, as she pulled his shirt off. Jax ran his hands over Tara's body, lifting Tara's shirt off, exposing her naked upper body. Jax continued trailing kisses over Tara's bare torso. He unbuckled his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor. Tara reached down and over the cotton of his boxers, felt the hard bulge beneath them. Jax pressed his lips against Tara's neck and, between kisses, rasped out, "Are you sure?"

Tara pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply, and sighed, "Yes, but not here."

Jax, kissing her neck again, asked "Where?"

"My bedroom," Tara whispered, huskily.

"Hold on," Jax murmured, and lifted Tara off the counter. Tara squealed and instinctively wrapped her legs around Jax's waist. Jax carried her to Tara's bedroom. He laid Tara on the bed. She propped herself up onto her elbows. Jax tentatively hooked a finger into the waistband of her shorts. He waited for Tara to nod in consent before he pulled them off. Jax stood back and admired her.

"Fuck," he said in a low groan. Tara's still-damp hair cloaked her shoulders and part of her breasts, but other than that, she was completely exposed. She'd never appeared like this before anyone before, but despite the fact that she and Jax were still very new to each other, she didn't feel self-conscious. She felt brave. "Fuck," Jax repeated.

She motioned for him to join her on the bed, and Jax quickly obliged. He began to take off his boxers, but Tara stopped him. "Can I?"

Jax nodded and muttered "Yeah."

Tara sat on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled down Jax's boxers until he was as naked as she. She impulsively ran her hand over him, causing Jax to let out a low groan. She did it again, this time tightening her grip.

"Fuuuck," Jax groaned again. His reactions started a desire within her that she didn't know existed. She slid from the bed onto her knees.

"Tara, you don't have to—" Jax trailed off, as Tara cupped her lips around him. She'd never done this before, so she was basing her movements off of how he responded. She looked up at Jax, alternating between slow and fast pulses. When Jax growled her name, Tara worked her mouth faster, filling her mouth with him a little deeper.

"Fuck, babe, you gotta stop," Jax panted, pulling away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tara was perplexed.

"Wrong? Jesus Christ, no, you're amazing," helping Tara off the floor, he kissed her passionately, "I just want to return the favour!" He motioned for Tara to sit back on the bed. "Lie down," he instructed. Tara obliged, and fell back on her elbows. "Stop me if I do something you're not okay with," he told her. Tara nodded, and Jax spread her legs open. Tara's eyes widened. "Trust me," Jax coaxed as he buried his face into the apex of her thighs.

The sensation was unlike anything Tara was anticipating. She wasn't so innocent that she hadn't explored her own body, but she never made herself feel as good as Jax was making her feel. She squirmed beneath him, her breathing becoming shallow. She began to pant, and soft moans escaped her lips. She could feel that she was close to the edge, and whispered Jax's name. Jax responded feverously. Tara arched her back and cried out in pleasure. When Jax resurfaced, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, smiling smugly at Tara who was still catching her breath.

"Oh my god, Jax," she breathed. Jax leant over her and kissed her. Tara ran her fingers down Jax's back, pulling him down on top of her.

"I didn't bring condoms," Jax confessed.

Tara blushed, and motioned to her desk, "Bottom drawer."

Jax raised an eyebrow at her. Tara laughed, "What! My doctor gave me them! I haven't used any yet, if that's what you were thinking."

Jax smiled, and felt relieved, but also hypocritical since he'd used his fair share of condoms. He got off the bed and walked to the desk. Ironically, the condoms were behind a biology textbook. Jax grabbed one and walked back to Tara.

He tore open the packet and rolled the condom over him. Tara spread her legs open, inviting him.

"You're sure?" Jax asked again.

Tara nodded.

"Let me know if it hurts. And tell me if I do something you don't like."

Tara whispered, "Okay."

Jax entered her slowly, and when a small moan escaped her lips, he pushed into her with more fervor. They fit together effortlessly, as if they were made to be interlocked together in this way. They came together in a wave of bliss. Jax collapsed on the bed next to her, and Tara stared into his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Jax inquired.

"What is it?"

"Why now and not earlier? What changed?"

Tara smiled and looked at her hands laced with his, "Something Opie said before he dropped me off."

Jax groaned, "Oh, god, what did he say?"

Tara laughed, and exaggerated "That you've been madly in love with me since the moment you saw me!"

Jax laughed, "Of course he did. Can't tell anything to him anymore, thought his mouth was a steel trap, turns out he'll spill my secrets without hesitation."

"Can I ask _you_ something?" Tara queried.

"Shoot."

"You never answered me why you came over. Don't get me wrong, I'm very glad you did," she squeezed his hand gently, "but you seemed so…" Tara trailed off.

"Yeah. After I got to the garage, my mom was pissed. She only backed off when I agreed to do something for Clay," he looked away, "something I didn't want to do."

"Did you do it?" Tara probed.

"I panicked. Got one of the other guys to do it for me. I mean, I'm not a patched member, hell, I can't even prospect until next year. Clay only told me to do it cause he was pissed." He stared at their hands. "So now Clay's gonna find out I disobeyed him, if he doesn't already know. Didn't want to die without seeing you one last time," he smiled at Tara.

Tara was about to say something when she heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Shit! What time is it?" She looked at her wrist, _you're watch is still sitting on the bathroom sink!_ She looked at the clock beside her bed. _10:04pm_. "Shit, he's not normally home before midnight on Saturdays!" Panic flooded her thoughts. Tara jumped out of the bed, threw on the first article of clothing she could see – a cardigan hanging on the back of her desk chair – and raced to her bedroom door.

"Don't move!" she whisper-shouted at Jax, who was trying his hardest not to let a smile creep across his face.

Tara peeled out of the bedroom and made a b-line to the kitchen, grabbing the clothes that she and Jax tore off each other earlier that evening. When she got back to her room she tossed Jax his t-shirt and pants, and she quickly pulled on a pair of sweats.

Jax got dressed, and was sitting on the edge of Tara's bed, unsure of what she needed him to do. He was still holding back smiles, fearing that if he laughed, she'd never speak to him again. Truth be told, Tara would have laughed at the situation – if it weren't happening to her. But it was, and she was freaking out. Luckily, she was dressed now.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh no," Tara immediately felt the wave of embarrassment wash over her face. "Stay here," she pleaded with Jax. Tara walked to the door. "Hi, chief."

"Hello, sweetheart," Although muffled through the walls, Jax recognized the sound of Chief Wayne Unser's voice. "He got a bit rowdy tonight after the game."

"Thanks for bringing him home."

"His car's still parked on Main."

Tara sighed, "I'll pick it up tomorrow, thanks again."

She closed the door. Gary Knowles stumbled through his house. Tara grabbed his arm, stabling him, and helped him to the couch.

"Tara, whar ya doin'?" he slurred, stale cigarettes and Jim Beam on his breath.

"Sit down, dad," she sighed, setting Gary on the couch.

"Wai- wai- wai-," he stammered, "Whas 'at?" Gary pointed to Jax's jacket sitting on the arm of the couch. _Shit, how could I have missed it?!_

"It's a coat, dad," Tara said, nervously.

"Whooose s'is s'it?"

"It's mine," Jax appeared. Tara looked at him, confusion and disbelief plastered on her face. _What are you doing?!_ Tara mouthed at him.

"An' juss who're you s'posed t'be?" Gary accused, sitting straighter on the couch, trying through blurry vision to make out who was in front of him.

"I'm Jackson Teller. I go to school with Tara. She was helping me study for a test we have next week. Nice to meet you, sir." Jax extended a hand to Gary.

Shaking his hand, Gary slurred "My Tara's a'top a' her class. She's gon' be a huuuge su'ssess some'ay."

"Okay, dad, well, Jax has to go now, so I'm gonna walk him out."

"'Kay, I'll juss be 'ere."

Tara picked up the jacket off the couch and handed it to Jax. When they got out of the house Tara put her face in her hands and began to cry. Jax pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, don't cry, babe. I've seen worse at the clubhouse." Jax tried to comfort Tara, but it only made her cry harder.

"He's like this every night, I can't stand it, Jackson, I really can't." She cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, it'll be okay." Jax assured.

"I can't wait to get out of here. Away from, him," Tara nodded poignantly at the house, "Away from Charming, go somewhere where I won't be known as is 'Drunkard-Gary's daughter'."

Tara hugged Jax tighter, not noticing Jax stiffen at Tara's words. Jax's future and all subsequent plans revolved around Charming. Sure, the Sons had charters in almost every state, but Jax wanted to be a part of Samcro, his father's lagacy. Hearing that Tara wanted to leave as soon as she would be able to was upsetting, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind; a conversation for future Jax to address. Right now, he just needed to be here for Tara; she's all that mattered.

Tara wasn't sure how long they had stood in the driveway. Her dad was, no doubt, passed out on the couch where Tara left him. She had stopped crying. Jax kept his arms around her; savouring the time she spent enveloped in his embrace. Tara, too, was relishing this moment. Each breath she took, she inhaled his scent, and felt increasingly at peace. She squeezed him one last time before she shifted her body slightly, indicating to Jax that she no longer needed to be comforted. Jax responded by stepping back a bit and running his hands down her arms.

"I think I should probably head back inside," Tara sighed, her voice small.

Jax nodded, "I gotta head back too, face whatever shitstorm is coming at me." He laughed nervously.

"Thank you for coming over. I really needed you tonight."

"Not as much as I did," Jax smirked, his tone insinuating.

Tara laughed, "You're a class act, Teller."

They kissed goodnight and Tara watched as Jax took off down the street. She stood where Jax left her until the she could no longer hear the rumble of Jax's motorcycle in the distance. Tara sighed and walked back into her house unenthusiastically.

Gary was passed out where Tara had left him. She pitied the sight. After contemplating for a moment whether or not to wake her father and help him to his room, Tara decided to leave him way he lay.

"Goodnight, dad," Tara said quietly as she walked to her room.

Tara took in the sight of her bedroom: to anyone else, Tara's room didn't look any different, but to Tara, her room was as changed as she was. She smiled as she looked upon her disheveled bed, regaling in the memories of the night's activities. It suddenly occurred to her that her hair must look as unkempt as her bed did. A quick glance in the mirror above her dresser confirmed what she suspected, and Tara was thankful that her father was too drunk to notice. Tara turned off her light and climbed into her bed, pulling the Jax-scented sheets and blankets closer to her. Her final thoughts before she fell asleep were of Jackson Teller.


End file.
